A Outra Porta!
by Claudia Boo
Summary: Eu vivia no mundo perfeito mas tudo me foi tirado! Conseguirei abrir a outra porta'" Após a morte de seus pais Sakura tem de abrir a outra porta. Será que conseguirá encontrar novos amigos e até um possível amor :b? Summary horrivel , Fic *.*
1. Quem é Sakura?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, todos os louros vão para Masashi Kishimoto, eu apenas vou pegar emprestado!

Qualquer nota que eu tenha a fazer no meio da história estará entre parênteses e em negrito. Ex: blablabla (**blablabla**) blablabla

_**NOTA**__: As minhas fics estão escritas em português europeu, até porque é a minha língua e tenho muito orgulho nela. Penso que toda a gente conseguirá compreender, mas se não conseguirem digam!_

- Quem é ela?! – perguntou um rapaz moreno de cabelos escuros arrepiados e olhos pretos.

- Não sei muito bem. Dizem que se chama Sakura. Sakura-chan… É tão bonita! – disse um loiro de olhos azuis muito activo e taralhoco (**para quem não sabe, taralhoco é sinónimo de trapalhão, engraçado, é um apelido bastante simpático xD**) por sinal, babando-se para a imagem da jovem de cabelos rosas.

Rapidamente sentiu uma mão aproximar-se a toda a velocidade de sua cabeça, e logo sentiu a dor que a seguia.

- Baka! – retrucou o moreno – Mas afinal o que faz uma menina riquinha, num sitio como estes?!

Afinal, quem era Sakura? Quem era o moreno? E quem era o loiro?... Quem eram eles?

Isso são questões muito pertinentes, mas para as responder terei de recuar um pouco no tempo.

Concentremo-nos um pouco na jovem de cabelos rosas …

Seu nome era Sakura. Haruno Sakura. O seu rosto ligeiramente pálido era perfeito. Os seus olhos, duas enormes esmeraldas verdes e os seus lábios carnudos e vivos. Os seus longos cabelos rosas percorriam a sua perfeita silhueta feminina até um pouco abaixo de seu peito, com uma leve franja que lhe cobria parcialmente o rosto. De sua pele e cabelo era emanado um cheiro de árvore de cerejeira. Ela era tão perfeita que chegava até a parecer frágil. Como se ao mais pequeno toque ela se fosse quebrar como uma pequena boneca de porcelana. Boneca de porcelana! Era o que a sua avó lhe costumava chamar, desde o primeiro dia em que a viu.

Apesar de ter 15 anos Sakura ainda sonhava com princesas, fadas e príncipes encantados. Vivia a vida que qualquer rapariga gostaria. Estava sempre rodeada por amigos, roupas, festas, presentes, e mimos, principalmente muitos mimos. Podia-se dizer que era bastante superficial e tudo o que lhe importava era o que estava no mais TOP dos TOP's. O seu colégio, Konoha Prestige School (**mas que original :S**) era um colégio interno e era um dos mais prestigiados do seu país, onde o luxo e o glamour atingiam elevados níveis e como não podia deixar de ser, Sakura era a sua rainha e ela adorava-o.

Sakura conhecia cada detalhe daquele colégio, cada porta secreta, cada buraco e principalmente cada professor. Pois, esses adoravam Sakura e o seu jeito meigo e doce, apesar de ela muitas vezes o usar para seu proveito próprio.

Durante a semana Sakura ficava no colégio onde partilhava o quarto com Ino, uma das suas melhores amigas, que tal como ela só se importava com as coisas superficiais. Ino sentia inveja de Sakura e Sakura sabia-o, mas não se importava pois Ino sempre lhe fora leal e sincera, bem talvez não tão sincera, mas era leal.

Ao fim-de-semana voltava a casa. Sakura adorava o colégio onde andava, mas nada era melhor do que voltar a casa para os seus pais e principalmente para a sua adorada caminha e peluches.

Seus pais… Bem, eles eram daquele tipo que apenas se importavam com festas e aparências para com a sociedade. A sua mãe era uma modelo e actriz muito famosa. Tinha olhos verdes como os de Sakura, mas não tão vivos e brilhantes, um pouco mais baços e suaves e tal como Sakura os seus cabelos eram originalmente cor-de-rosa mas curtos pelos ombros e encaracolados. Mais tarde acabou por pinta-los de loiro para grande desgosto de Sakura após seu agente lhe ter dito que era melhor para a sua imagem. Seu pai era também um actor muito conhecido. Sua pele ao contrário de Sakura era bastante morena o que realçava o azul de seus olhos fazendo um contraste esplêndido devido à escuridão de sua cor de cabelo.

Eles eram considerados o casal perfeito, a sua imagem era utilizada em inúmeras campanhas e seus filmes eram vistos em todo o lado, principalmente por serem o casal sensação.

Quando Sakura nasceu, tudo se tornou ainda mais belo e perfeito aos olhos de seus pais. Afinal sua filha era uma bonequinha de porcelana e eles ficariam perfeitos nas campanhas publicitárias.

Desde pequena, Sakura viveu nas luzes da ribalta e assim cresceu aprendendo a amar o mundinho perfeito que lhe tinha sido oferecido.

O que era óptimo para seus pais pois o que eles mais gostavam nisso tudo é que assim ganhavam dinheiro, mais dinheiro e principalmente muito dinheiro. Mas apesar disso tudo eles amavam Sakura e apenas queriam viver uma vida feliz e sossegada (o que para eles queria dizer "festas e mais festas") com ela. E assim viveram felizes e belos a sua vidinha perfeita e minuciosamente imaginada, até algo muito trágico acontecer.

**Flashback On**

Estava escuro em casa de Sakura e esta deitada em sua cama conseguia sentir a tensão que pairava no ar. Sentiu um arrepio que a fez apertar ainda com mais força o ursinho de peluche que tinha encostado ao coração.

Deu mais uma volta na cama, e outra, e mais uma, obrigando seus olhos a fechar e a adormecer, mas havia uma sensação de angústia que não lhe permitia isso. Sakura sentia que algo muito mau estava para acontecer, ela podia até cheirar tragédia de onde se encontrava (**exagerado? Talvez um pouquinho :b**) por isso não conseguia simplesmente ficar ali deitada, senão ainda daria em doida.

Lentamente desceu da cama, calçou suas pantufas em forma de gatinhos e vestiu seu robe cor-de-rosa (**só podia mesmo**).

Abriu a sua porta muito lentamente, mas algo lhe dizia para ela não o fazer, o que a fez hesitar quando a porta se encontrava entreaberta.

Sakura suspirou. Ela sempre teve medo de andar sozinha pela casa à noite, mas estava-se a tornar paranóica ao ponto de não querer sair do quarto com medo. Após esse pensamento Sakura encheu-se de coragem e saiu do quarto a toda a velocidade, não porque quisesse provar que não estava com medo, mas exactamente o contrário, ela estava de facto com tanto medo que queria rapidamente chegar a outro compartimento da casa.

Cada vez que ouvia algum barulho apressava mais o passo, até que quando deu por ela estava a correr. Corria desesperadamente para chegar à cozinha, corria mais e mais e no entanto, parecia que a cozinha se encontrava cada vez mais longe.

De repente Sakura ficou sem chão, já não conseguia mais correr. As suas pernas moviam-se freneticamente tentando encontrar algo onde se apoiar para assim se conseguir mover, mas nada. A única coisa que conseguia era cansar-se mais e mais sem obter nenhum resultado favorável.

Sakura começou a ficar desesperada e viu-se a desfalecer, a sua cabeça andava a roda e começava a ter dificuldade em respirar. As suas mãos suavam de toda a força que estava a fazer e lágrimas caiem incansavelmente de sua face.

Foi aí que Sakura desistiu, já não lutava mais, já não corria mais, já não chorava mais. Permitiu apenas que seu corpo se afundasse e caísse. Para onde? Ela não sabia, apenas sentia que caía cada vez mais rápido.

Ouviu um grito desesperado. Foi ai que Sakura acordou na sua cama com a sensação que finalmente tinha chegado ao chão (**sabem aquela sensação que temos, parece que estamos a cair, mas afinal tamos deitados na cama**).

Os seus lençóis estavam todos remexidos e molhados de tanto que Sakura havia suado. Era só um sonho, um sonho muito mau. Mas o coração de Sakura continuava apertado, e o grito? Não, o grito era real e Sakura sabia disso.

Sem qualquer explicação ela começou a chorar desesperadamente e saiu do quarto à procura da origem daquele grito que a havia despertado.

Foi aí que ela viu. Viu aquilo que lhe mudaria a vida por completo. Sakura agora não chorava mais… Ela não conseguia. A imagem que estava perante seus olhos cortou-lhe todas as emoções e fez dela um humano sem vida.

Sem vida. Era o que Sakura desejava tanto estar naquele momento. Desejava que quem tinha feito aquilo, fizesse o mesmo com ela. Que apenas apesar de tudo, a tirasse dali, a fizesse desviar o olhar, pois ela sozinha não era capaz. Não era capaz sequer de respirar.

Ouviu passos aproximarem-se de si e uma sensação de alívio cresceu nela. O fim estava perto para ela também. Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo, iria poupa-la do sofrimento de ficar ali a olhar e fazer-lhe o mesmo.

Respirou profundamente e aguardou o seu fim, aguardou, simplesmente aguardou…

- Menina Sakura, que faz a pé a estas ho… MEU DEUS! Alguém me ajude! – gritou uma das empregadas de Sakura.

NÃO! Gritou mentalmente Sakura, ao perceber que o seu fim não tinha chegado.

- O que se passa? NOSSA SENHORA QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?! - ouviu o motorista de sua mãe exclamar.

Rapidamente foi envolvida por dois braços que a seguravam no colo e a arrastavam para longe daquela cena horrorosa.

Sakura sentiu seu corpo a desfalecer e não tinha mais forças para se manter acordada.

- Policia? Por favor venham rápido, eles foram assassinados!

Foi a ultima coisa que Sakura ouviu antes de seus olhos se fecharem e desmaiar encostada ao peito de quem a segurava firmemente para longe dali.

**Flashback Off**

No dia seguinte a tudo aquilo acontecer, todas as manchetes dos jornais e noticiários falavam do mesmo.

"Casal Haruno encontrado morto pela sua filha em casa"

Sakura mergulhou num profundo ataque dos meios de comunicação que queriam saber a todo o custo, o que havia acontecido de verdade naquela noite.

Sakura não sabia. Sakura apenas queria descanso. Apenas queria poder chorar a morte de seus pais em sossego. Como se tudo aquilo não fosse traumatizante ainda tinha que viver com todo o teatro que lhe tinha ensinado. Como tinha de se comportar em público. O que tinha de fazer, o que tinha de dizer.

Sakura apenas não aguentava mais toda esta pressão posta em seus ombros e foi ai que ela tomou uma decisão!

**CONTINUA…**

Primeiro capitulo, aqui fresquinho para vocês! Espero que gostem, afinal é a minha primeira Fic…

Reviews POR FAVOR?! Mesmo que seja para me dizerem que isto está horroroso, o que me parece que não está muito longe da verdade :x Eu irei responder a todas as reviews no inicio de cada capítulo.

Ah, e por favor digam-me se acharem o capitulo demasiado grande (sei que as vezes se torna um pouco aborrecido), mas como era o primeiro tentei fazê-lo um pouquinho maior, até porque os meus testes vão começar e não sei quando poderei postar o próximo :S

Mais uma coisinha, eu prometo que depois me calo :b … Vi noutras fics que há quem ponha uma música em cada capitulo de acordo com o rumo da história, se gostarem posso fazer o mesmo aqui! Estou ao vosso serviço xD

**Claudia Boo** , BEIJOS


	2. Lá, onde pertencemos!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, todos os louros vão para Masashi Kishimoto, eu apenas vou pegar emprestado!

Qualquer nota que eu tenha a fazer no meio da história estará entre parênteses e em negrito. Ex: blablabla (N/A: blablabla) blablabla

_**NOTA**__: As minhas fics estão escritas em português europeu, até porque é a minha língua e tenho muito orgulho nela. Mas decidi que iria tentar por alguns brasileirismos para melhor compreensão de meus leitores._

_oOo_

_Sakura apenas não aguentava mais toda esta pressão posta em seus ombros e foi ai que ela tomou uma decisão!_

_oOo_

Sakura encontrava-se agora em seu quarto. Estava em sua cama encostada à parede, segurando os joelhos numa posição que lhe dava um pouco de segurança. Encontrava-se assim já há duas horas, sonhando acordada. Os seus olhos esmeralda estavam secos, sem cor, mortos. Sakura não tinha chorado após a morte de seus pais. Guardava toda a sua angústia para si, esperando assim torná-la mais suportável. Não parecia estar a conseguir, mas também não choraria. Não iria dar esse gosto a si própria. Sabia que se começasse a chorar, nunca mais iria parar e entraria numa depressão profunda. Mas isso não podia acontecer! Teria de segurar as pontas para seus pais. Agora dependia tudo de si. Pela primeira vez teria que assumir responsabilidades.

_TOC, TOC…_

O som de alguém a bater à porta tirou-a de seus desvaneios.

- Entre. – disse com a voz rouca e sem vida.

A porta abriu-se lentamente e Sakura viu uma mulher entrar. Era uma mulher muito bela e elegante o que fez a Sakura pensar que quando crescesse era naquilo que se queria tornar. Esta vestia uma saia lápis preta com uma camisa branca por dentro da mesma e um blazer de senhora também ele preto. Calçava uns sapatos de salto alto pretos com uma fivela a atar no tornozelo e tinha o seu cabelo preso em um coque perfeito, deixando apenas que a sua franja ficasse rebelde em sua testa (N/A: Desculpem mas não tenho muito jeito para descrições de roupa :x)

- Menina Haruno, meu nome é Isabela. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu a seus pais e acredito que se queira ver livre de mim neste momento e ficar só com seus pensamentos, mas há umas coisinhas que preciso de tratar consigo. – disse chegando-se perto de Sakura e por uma mão ao de leve por cima da dela – Prometo que lhe roubo pouco tempo e no fim a deixo sozinha para que me possa amaldiçoar à vontade por a ter interrompido. – terminou com um sorriso meigo.

Sakura relaxou um pouco seu corpo da posição em que se encontrava e sentou-se na borda da cama olhando atentamente para a mulher. Como Isabela havia dito, queria ficar sozinha e quanto mais rápido terminasse aquilo, mais rápido obtinha o seu sossego.

- Pode falar – disse Sakura rispidamente – sou toda ouvidos!

- Bem, comecemos então. – falou Isabela ao notar a frieza de Sakura – Eu sou assistente social e como dever saber estou aqui para tratar do seu futuro e apenas farei o que é melhor para si.

Sakura gelou ao ouvir a palavra "futuro". Outrora seu futuro fora viver feliz com seus pais o mais que pudesse. Mas agora esse futuro já não existia. Tinha simplesmente sumido para sempre.

- Eu estive a falar com os advogados de … seus pais… e bem, eles disseram-me que dado o facto de que é menor, a menina não poderá tocar no dinheiro de seus pais antes de completar 18 anos. – prosseguiu Isabela.

Dinheiro de seus pais?! Como é que alguém poderia pensar que ela o queria? A coisa que Sakura mais amava neste mundo tinha lhe sido roubada! Como é que ela poderia pensar em dinheiro? Sakura olhou para Isabela com cara de repulsa por se ter sentido no direito de pensar nisso.

- Não, não Sakura! Não estou a dizer que isso é importante para si agora. – remediou Isabela ao ver a cara com que Sakura a olhava – Só a estou a informar da sua situação e por mais rude que seja ter de pensar nestas coisas neste momento, é necessário.

A Haruno relaxou um pouco a expressão ao ouvir aquilo. Isabela tinha razão. Era repugnante ter de pensar naquilo, mas era de facto necessário.

- Como vai ser então? Eu não sei muito sobre isso, mas penso que o dinheiro… de meus pais – ainda lhe custava muito falar deles – vai ficar nas mãos de meus tutores, certo? – perguntou Sakura timidamente.

- Sim está certa pequena. – disse Isabela colocando novamente a mão por cima da de Sakura. – Os seus tutores é outro assunto que temos de discutir.

Não. Não iriam ter de discutir sobre esse assunto, pois disso Sakura já havia tratado. Ela tinha tomado a decisão da sua vida sozinha para que ninguém a pudesse influenciar. Bem, não podia dizer que estava feliz com o que havia decidido, mas era uma decisão sua. Somente sua.

- Eu… Eu já me decidi acerca disso. – disse Sakura determinada.

- Já decidiu?! Mas como, com quem é que falou acerca desse assunto? – perguntou Isabela perplexa. Nos outros casos que tivera, era sempre difícil para as crianças escolher quem iria fazer o papel de seus pais. Aliás era a parte mais angustiante para elas.

- Com ninguém! – disse Sakura decidida – É meu futuro que está na mesa, por isso eu resolvo… SOZINHA – terminou Sakura fazendo questão de frisar a ultima parte.

- Claro… Claro que sim! – engasgou Isabela – Bem, e pode saber-se o que decidiu?

- Eu… Eu vou para… Eu vou para um orfanato! – disse Sakura para choque de Isabela.

oOo

Desde aquela conversa que tivera com Isabela, muitas outras se seguiram e Sakura sentia-se mais segura do que nunca sobre a ideia de ir para um orfanato. Sentia que era o melhor para ela. Viver com pessoas que passaram pelo mesmo ou pior que ela. Assim não se sentiria um empecilho para ninguém e até podia ser que seus novos companheiros a ajudassem a amenizar a dor.

Agora ali estava ela. Acabando de arrumar umas últimas coisas, enquanto Isabela esperava em seu carro por ela, para a acompanhar na viagem até sua nova casa.

Sakura acabou de arrumar suas coisas e deu uma ultima olhada em seu quarto despedindo-se dele e em seguida olhando para o enorme espelho com detalhes cor-de-rosa que jazia na parede à sua frente. Sakura trajava umas calças Jean e um top tomara que caia branco com uns detalhes em cor-de-rosa. Vestia um casaco de malha também ele em cor-de-rosa e umas all star também cor-de-rosa (N/A: Tanto cor-de-rosa). Os seus longos cabelos estavam soltos com um travessão em forma de laço preto segurando seu cabelo no lado esquerdo e por fim tinha um lenço comprido rosa bebe, o que lhe conferia um estilo suave mas elegante.

Sakura fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e começou a descer as escadas lentamente, aproveitando cada momento para de despedir de tudo.

Entrou no carro e encostou sua cabeça ao vidro.

- Então pequena, estás pronta? – disse Isabela que havia ganhado afinidade com Sakura e se tornado sua melhor amiga.

- Tenho que estar! – suspirou Sakura antes de ver sua casa afastar-se lentamente…

- Vamos lá então! Explico-te tudo o que precisas saber quando chegarmos lá meu bem. – disse Isabela dando um beijo na testa de Sakura.

Agora já era tarde para voltar. Sua casa já tinha desaparecido do seu alcance e mesmo que quisesse fugir, deveria enfrentar este novo degrau de sua vida de cabeça erguida.

oOo

Sakura havia adormecido em quase todo o percurso da viagem, já que o orfanato que escolhera ficava longe de sua casa. Sakura tinha preferido assim. Era mais fácil despedir-se da sua antiga vida deste jeito.

De repente começou a tocar uma música na rádio, que Sakura conhecia muito bem. Era a sua música preferida. Aquela musica que sempre a punha para cima, quando se sentia em baixo. Apesar de ser antiga, a mensagem que continha era tão verdadeira e forte agora como antes.

Who knows what tomorrow brings

**Quem sabe o que o amanhã tráz ?**  
In a world where few hearts survive

**Num mundo, poucos corações sobrevivem.****  
**All I know is the way I feel  
**Tudo que sei é o modo que me sinto**  
When its real I leep it alive

**Quando é verdadeiro, eu mantenho vivo.****  
**The road is long there are mountains in the way

**A estrada é longa,****existem montanhas em nosso caminho**

**  
**Love lift us up where we belong

**Amor, levante-nos para o alto onde nós pertencemos****  
**Where the eagles fly on a mountan high

**Onde as águias gritam no topo de uma montanha.**  
Love lift us up where we belong

**Amor, levante-nos para o alto onde nós pertencemos,****  
**Far from the world below

**Longe do mundo que conhecemos,**  
Where the clear winds blow ,  
**No alto onde os ventos límpidos sopram**

Some hang on to usued to be

**Alguns insistem no "costumava ser"**  
Live there life looking behind

**Vivem suas vidas olhando para trás.****  
**All we have is here and now

**Tudo que temos está aqui e agora,****  
**All our lives out there to find

**Toda nossa vida, lá fora para descobrir...**  
The road is long and there are mountains in my way

**A estrada é longa,**** e****xistem montanhas em nosso caminho,**  
But we climb the stairs everyday

**Mas nós escalamos um passo a cada dia...**

Sakura sentiu uma lágrima querer sair de seus olhos, mas ela não ia permitir. Tinha jurado que nunca mais iria chorar e esperava cumprir essa promessa feita a si própria.

- Sakura chegamos meu bem! – disse Isabela apontando para o grande edifício que se encontrava à frente de Sakura.

Sakura sentiu um calafrio correr-lhe a espinha e murmurou algo que podia ser entendido como:

- É agora…

oOo

Sakura encontrava-se agora dentro do grande edifício, num enorme salão esperando por Tsunade, a directora do orfanato. À sua frente encontrava-se uma enorme escadaria que no fim se desdobrava em dois corredores. Em cima da entrada de cada corredor podia-se ler "Ala Feminina" ou "Ala Masculina", respectivamente. Do seu lado direito havia um corredor que dava acesso à cantina e às salas de convívio. Á sua direita lia-se a letras grande na porta "Directoria".

Sakura aproximou-se da escada para observar melhor, mas alguém veio correndo escada a baixo derrubando-a e caindo por cima dela.

Após o choque inicial, Sakura olhou para cima e arrepiou-se ao ver dois enormes olhos escuros que a fitavam curiosos. Sakura não pode deixar de reparar na beleza do rapaz que tinha  
à sua frente e sentiu sua cara esquentar levemente, fazendo as suas bochechas ficarem um pouco rosadas. O rapaz por seu lado, apenas repetia mentalmente que nunca tinha visto ninguém que possuísse olhos tão verdes como aquela rapariga. Olhos verdes e belos, pensou por um segundo, mas fez questão de varrer rapidamente de sua mente aquele pensamento.

- Sakura querida, lamento tê-la feito esperar, mas… SAKURA? SASUKE SAI DE CIMA DE SAKURA JÁ! – gritou Tsunade desesperada. Para Tsunade , Sakura era uma hóspede permanente muito importante. O prestígio que seu orfanato teria por acolher uma Haruno era enorme por isso não ia deixar que um pirralho estragasse tudo.

Sasuke ao perceber que continuava em cima da garota, fez questão de se levantar e murmurar rapidamente um, "Que seja" antes de se afastar em direcção a um dos corredores, deixando uma Sakura super vermelha no chão.

- Sakura, meu amor! Me desculpe pela atitude deste miúdo. Não se preocupe que mais tarde ele será severamente castigado pela sua atitude. – disse rapidamente Tsunade levantando Sakura do chão.

Mas Sakura não estava sequer a prestar atenção ao que ela dizia. Apenas olhava estática para o sitio onde o rapaz havia desaparecido. Sasuke… Sim, era o seu nome! Quem raio era aquele rapaz que conseguiu deixar uma Haruno naquele estado?

**CONTINUA**

**oOo**

Segundo capitulo aqui prontinho. Eu sei que tinha dito que ia demorar, mas arranjei um tempinho e um surto de imaginação e saiu mais cedo que o previsto o que é bom porque esta semana é um caos para mim.

A música do capitulo é **Up Where We Belong** de **Joe Cocker **e **Jennifer Warners**, espero que tenham gostado.

Espero que gostem deste capitulo e por favor mandem REVIEWS! Fiquei muito triste por apenas ter recebido uma review :( é sempre bom saber se o público gosta do nosso trabalho. Faz bem ao ego xD

Bem mas sempre recebi uma, o que me fez dar pulos de alegria quer acreditem ou não, por isso como prometido:

**Aniinha Uchiha – **Aqui está o segundo capitulo! Fico mesmo muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic! Muito obrigada pela review, espero que goste deste também :b

**Claudia Boo, **BEIJOS


	3. Amigos a descobrir!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, todos os louros vão para Masashi Kishimoto, eu apenas vou pegar emprestado!

Qualquer nota que eu tenha a fazer no meio da história estará entre parênteses. Ex: blablabla (N/A: blablabla) blablabla

_**NOTA**__: As minhas fics estão escritas em português europeu, até porque é a minha língua e tenho muito orgulho nela. Mas decidi que iria tentar por alguns brasileirismos para melhor compreensão de meus leitores._

oOo

_- Sakura, meu amor! Me desculpe pela atitude deste miúdo. Não se preocupe que mais tarde ele será severamente castigado pela sua atitude. – disse rapidamente Tsunade levantando Sakura do chão._

_Mas Sakura não estava sequer a prestar atenção ao que ela dizia. Apenas olhava estática para o sitio onde o rapaz havia desaparecido. Sasuke… Sim, era o seu nome! Quem raio era aquele rapaz que conseguiu deixar uma Haruno naquele estado?_

oOo

Sakura encontrava-se agora a vaguear pelos infinitos cómodos do orfanato com Tsunade a tentar explicar-lhe todas as regras e o funcionamento do mesmo. "A tentar?", perguntam-se. Sim… Tsunade estava a tentar, pois a cabeça da pequena Sakura encontrava-se noutro lugar ou pelo menos noutra pessoa.

- Sakura?! – chamou Tsunade, sem obter qualquer movimento por parte da Haruno. Esta continuava perdida em seus pensamentos, olhando fixamente para o corredor como se esperasse que algo aparecesse lá de repente.

Tsunade começando a ficar impaciente com a demora de reacção por parte da Haruno (N/A: Tão a ver a cena não estão? Eu sei que sim x'D), decidiu que era melhor acabarem com a visita guiada e já que a rosada estava tão interessada em determinados corredores ela de certeza que não se importaria de os explorar sozinha. Além disso tinha uma garrafa de Sake à sua espera na directoria e não a devia fazer esperar muito.

- Bem! Acho que a visita acaba por aqui, aliás vejo que não terá dificuldade em encontrar o caminho para o seu quarto. – despachou Tsunade "correndo a toda a velocidade" para a sua garrafa de Sake, deixando para trás uma Sakura de boca aberta sem perceber nada.

- Não olhes para mim Rosinha. Tu é que estavas numa daquelas viagens só de ida à lua. – disse Isabela abanando Sakura à sua frente.

- Perfeito! Agora como é que encontro o meu quarto? – disse Sakura suspirando aborrecida.

- Não sei. – disse Isabela olhando para o relógio – Eih rosinha foi mau… Está na minha hora de ir. Beijinho rosinha. – despediu-se rapidamente dando um beijinho na testa de Sakura.

- Mas! Espera ai…Boa agora fiquei sozinha. – indagou Sakura prevendo que iria passar horas a vaguear feita perdida pelos corredores. E tudo culpa dele, Sasuke. Se ele não a tivesse deixado naquele estado, ela não se teria distraído e Tsunade ainda estaria com ela indicando-lhe o caminho para seu quarto.

- Bem rosinha, agora tens de te desenvencilhar sozinha. Bem feita! – sussurrou para si própria dando um estalinho na sua testa.

- Falando sozinha?! – disse uma voz energética.

Sakura rapidamente olhou para cima com o susto e deparou-se com um rapaz engraçado, mas também bastante bonito.

Este vestia uns jeans pretos e uma camisola de malha cor-de-laranja com decote em V e umas converse all-star também cor-de-laranja. O seu cabelo era loiro todo desarrumado para cima e possuía uns olhos de um azul muito intenso (N/A: tentem lá adivinhar quem é xD). Ele estava sorrindo alegremente para ela.

- Eu?! Não… eu estava só… - gaguejou Sakura após olhar mais atentamente para o rapaz. Aquele devia ser o segundo rapaz mais bonito que já vira em toda a sua vida (N/A: adivinhem quem é o mais bonito *.*). Os seus olhos azuis irradiavam uma expressão de amabilidade extrema e o seu belo sorriso brincalhão crescia cada vez mais. O seu corpo era alto e definido em todos os traços. Podia-se dizer que era simplesmente belo.

- AhAhAh! – gargalhou o rapaz após notar o estado de vergonha da rosada. – Não precisas ficar embaraçada. Tu deves ser a Sakura tô certo?!

- Sim, Haruno Sakura é o meu nome e tu és?! – perguntou a rosada já um pouco mais a vontade após a resposta do rapaz.

- Uzumaki Naruto ao seu dispor senhorita Haruno! Ah vejo que terá dificuldade em encontrar o eu quarto. Permite-me ajuda-la? . perguntou Naruto.

- Eu…

- Claro que permite, vamos! – interrompeu Naruto, pegando a rosada pela mão deixando-a ainda mais rosada.

oOo

Sakura já se encontrava em seu quarto ainda rindo da personalidade de Naruto. Para além de ser super engraçado, também era super espontâneo e fofo. Passou todo o tempo que esteve com ele a rir-se. Ria-se das suas piadas. Do seu jeito brincalhão e amoroso. Ria-se simplesmente porque se queria rir. Rir… Já nem sabia o que isso era. A rosada não se lembrava mais quando tinha sido o último momento em que realmente se riu com a vontade e intensidade com que se tinha rido naquele bocado passado com Naruto. Realmente Naruto fazia-lhe bem. Apesar de não o conhecer muito bem e à pouco tempo, sabia que deveria ter mais bocadinhos como aquele com ele, talvez isso a ajudasse a esquecer os seus últimos dias.

Sakura suspirou. Aquelas lembranças trouxeram outras lembranças, lembranças essas que teimavam constantemente em fazer derramar lágrimas dos olhos de Sakura. Mas Sakura não queria, na verdade queria, mas não permitiria.

Levantou-se da cama onde estava sentada e olhou para o rádio que se encontrava em cima de uma pequena cómoda. Decidiu ligá-lo para tentar afastar os pensamentos que a atormentavam. "Acto errado", pensou Sakura no preciso momento em que ouviu a música que tocava.

**There's something in your eyes****  
****Is everything al right?****  
****You look up to the sky****  
****You long for something more, Darlin'****  
****Give me your right hand****  
****I think I understand, follow me****  
****And you will never have to wish again******

**I know that after tonight****  
****You don't have to look up****  
****At the stars no no no no****  
****And I know by the end of tonight****  
****You don't have to look up at the stars****  
****And I know if the love is alright****  
****You don't have to look up****  
****At the stars no no no no****  
****I know by the end of tonight****  
****You don't have to look up at the stars****  
****No no no no no no no no no****  
**

Seu pai cantara aquela música para sua mãe no dia do seu casamento. Era a música que eles mais amavam naquele mundo. Uma musica que Sakura tinha crescido a amar.

**Tell me how you feel****  
****And if I'm getting near****  
****I'll tell you where to steer****  
****You tell me where to steer, D-D-D-Darlin'****  
****Way above the clouds****  
****And high above the stars****  
****Through the unknown black holes****  
****Noone knows where we are****  
****But we'll return to earth****  
****And do it all over again******

**Cause I know that after tonight****  
****You don't have to look up****  
****At the stars no no no no****  
****And I know by the end of tonight****  
****You don't have to look up at the stars****  
****And I know if the love is alright****  
****You don't have to look up****  
****At the stars no no no no****  
****I know by the end of tonight****  
****You don't have to look up at the stars**

Sempre que seus pais se zangavam, seu pai sempre tocava aquela música fazendo sua mãe o perdoar logo. Sakura sempre desejou ter alguém na sua vida como sua mãe tinha seu pai. Alguém que a amasse verdadeiramente e que lhe fizesse gestos tão bonitos como aquele.

**Now come away with me****  
****Come fly away with me****  
****Just for one night****  
****Noone will ever know****  
****No no no, Darlin'****  
****I will leave you satisfied****  
****Forever past time****  
****You don't have to hide****  
****Your free to fly******

**I know that after tonight****  
****You don't have to look up****  
****At the stars no no no no****  
****And I know by the end of tonight****  
****You don't have to look up at the stars****  
****And I know if the love is alright****  
****You don't have to look up****  
****At the stars no no no no****  
****I know by the end of tonight****  
****You don't have to look up at the stars****  
****Said I know that after tonight****  
****You don't have to look up****  
****At the stars no no no no****  
****And I know by the end of tonight****  
****You don't have to look up at the stars****  
****And I know if the love is alright****  
****You don't have to look up****  
****At the stars no no no no****  
****I know by the end of tonight****  
****You'll be looking down upon them****  
****From heaven yeah yeah****  
****Oh no no, oh na na na na na na****  
****Yeah yeah ooh na na na-oh**

**Flashback On**

Mamã, eu também vou ter alguém como o papa na minha vida?! – perguntava uma Sakura sonolenta.

É claro que sim meu anjo. E você verá que não há nada melhor no mundo do que amar e ser amado. – dizia sua mãe aconchegando-a nos lençóis.

Eu sei mamã! E um dia também eu encontrarei meu príncipe encantado. – disse Sakura antes de cair num sono profundo.

Claro que sim meu anjo. Claro que sim. Bons sonhos! – finalizou sua mãe dando-lhe um beijo no rosto e afastando-se para fora do quarto deixando Sakura dormindo.

**Flashback Off**

Deixou-se escorregar pela parede até parar desamparada no chão. Aquelas lembranças eram simplesmente demasiado dolorosas para ela.

- Mãe porque?! Porque me abandonaste neste momento? – repetia Sakura incansavelmente. – Porque? Porque?

Alguém ia a passar no corredor naquele momento e ouviu os lamurios da rosada. Encostou a cabeça um pouco mais à porta tentando perceber o que se passava. A rapariga que se encontrava lá dentro parecia não querer acalmar. Decidiu entrar.

**TOC TOC**

Sakura ouviu alguém bater a porta. Levantou-se rapidamente e recompôs-se. Inspirou fundo, pôs na cara o melhor sorriso que conseguia e abriu a porta.

Deparou-se com dois olhos castanhos curiosos a fitando.

- Olá posso-te ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntou educadamente.

A rapariga à sua frente abriu um sorriso delicado. Era de facto muito bonito. O seu corpo era esbelto, os cabelos tal com os olhos eram castanho e estavam presos em dois coques engraçados um de cada lado. Esta vestia umas calças jean e uma camisinha florida com uns sapatos rasos pretos.

- Olá Sakura, meu nome é Tenten! Você está bem? Eu estava a passar e pareceu-me ouvir gritos. – disse a rapariga de olhos castanhos.

Aparentemente já toda a gente sabia seu nome naquele lugar.

- Sim está tudo b… - disse Sakura sendo interrompida por um rapaz de intensos olhos ónix que se aproximava delas.

- Tenten mandaram chamar para o almoço. – disse o rapaz a uma distância considerável.

Sakura não queria acreditar, era o rapaz, moreno, olhos escuros, personalidade fria e atitude distante. Sim era ele. Não dava para enganar.

- Sim, sim já vou Sasuke… Sakura será que dá para falarmos um pouquinho? Talvez nos conhecermos melhor. – perguntou Tenten ignorando por completo o rapaz.

- Tenten Tsunade disse agora. Não quero ter de ouvir por sua causa. – insistiu Sasuke tentando evitar o contacto visual com Sakura.

- Ai já vai Uchiha. Vê se relaxa! Bem, vamos Sakura senão ainda lhe dá um treco. Eu te mostro o caminho. – finalizou Tenten pegando em meu braço e me arrastando com ela.

Uchiha Sasuke. Esse se manteve calado durante todo o percurso até ao refeitório.

**CONTINUA**

Mais um capitulozinho que saiu.

Atrasada?! Sim um pouco, ok tudo bem muito, mas é que meu tempo tem estado curto. Nem tempo para dormir tenho

Mas falando de coisas boas. Espero que estejam a gostar da Fic e por favor mandem reviews. Não custa assim tanto e alegra bastante os autores.

A música deste capitulo é **After Tonight** de **Justin Nozuka**. Acho esta musica super fofa, acho que também vão gostar.

**- Any Potter Uchiha** – Que bom que gostaste! Fico mesmo muito feliz. Desculpa a demora na actualização mas como disse meu tempo anda um pouco limitado :S Bem espero que gostes deste capitulo. Penso que está um pouco frouxo, porque estou um pouco sem inspiração, mas sempre saiu qualquer coisinha. Ah e obrigadao pela review. Beijos

**Claudia Boo**, BEIJOS


	4. Ruivo ou Moreno!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, todos os louros vão para Masashi Kishimoto, eu apenas vou pegar emprestado!

Qualquer nota que eu tenha a fazer no meio da história estará entre parênteses. Ex: blablabla (N/A: blablabla) blablabla

_**NOTA**__: As minhas fics estão escritas em português europeu, até porque é a minha língua e tenho muito orgulho nela. Mas decidi que iria tentar por alguns "brasileirismos" para melhor compreensão de meus leitores._

oOo

_- Ai já vai Uchiha. Vê se relaxa! Bem, vamos Sakura senão ainda lhe dá um treco. Eu te mostro o caminho. – finalizou Tenten pegando em meu braço e me arrastando com ela._

_Uchiha Sasuke. Esse se manteve calado durante todo o percurso até ao refeitório. _

oOo

Chegados ao refeitório Sakura olhou atentamente para todas as caras que lá se encontravam. Havia pessoas de todos os tamanhos e feitios. Uma por uma todas as caras que eram anteriormente olhadas passaram rapidamente a olhar Sakura como se lhe tirassem "um raio-x!", foi o que Sakura pensou.

- Anda Sakura, senta-te connosco aqui! – disse Tenten enquanto que a puxava freneticamente pelo braço.

Sakura deixou-se ser guiada por Tenten até a uma grande mesa redonda. Só nesse momento é que Sakura se deixou deslumbrar pela grandeza daquele local. O refeitório tinha dois patamares separados por uma escadaria majestosa. Na parte de baixo ficava a cozinha e algumas mesas redondas e na parte de cima ficavam mais mesas redondas e algumas mesas com sobremesas. Tudo era decorado em tons de castanho e bege fazendo aquele local muito acolhedor.

Sakura sentou-se na primeira cadeira que encontrou livre que por acaso ficava mesmo ao lado da de Tenten e olhou mais uma vez para o local.

- Bem Sakura vou-te apresentar o pessoal! – começou Tenten – Este loiro oxigenado aqui é o Naruto mas acho que já conheces a peça...

- Sim, já me conhece, a mim, UZUMAKI NARUTO, o loiro oxi…!!! EIH O MEU CABELO È GENUÍNO!

Todos na mesa desataram a rir inclusive Sakura o que fez Naruto ficar com cara de amuado. Mas ele ficava um tanto engraçado assim, e giro _(N/A: xD)_.

- Sim, hihi, já conheço o Naruto… - disse Sakura por entre risinhos abafados.

- Então continuando, este ruivo mal-encarado aqui é o Gaara! – continuou Tenten apontando para um rapaz ruivo de cabelo despenteado que se encontrava do outro lado dela. Sakura não queria acreditar no que via mas também ele era deslumbrante. Aliás todos na mesa o eram! Gaara possuía dois olhos verdes intensos que ao se encontrarem com as esmeraldas de Sakura a fizeram gelar. Verde no verde! Mantiveram-se assim durante vários segundos. Não desviavam o olhar um do outro o que fazia com que Sakura respirasse mais rapidamente enquanto que Gaara se mantinha fixo nela mas com o mesmo ar descontraído e pesado de antes. Já era a segunda vez no mesmo dia que Sakura tinha um choque daqueles e seu coração estava prestes a rebentar. – Este é o Neji e a Hinata, eles são primos, mas no entanto completos opostos – prosseguiu Tenten apontando para duas pessoas de olhos perolados que mais se assimilavam a anjos do que a humanos normais o que fez com que Sakura quebrasse o choque visual com Gaara e respirasse de alivio. – e este aqui com cara de emburrado é Sasuke! – finalizou Tenten apontando para o moreno que continuava a evitar ao máximo o contacto visual com Sakura. A Sakura olhou para ele e agradeceu mentalmente por ele não a olhar, porque se com o olhar de Gaara quase que teve um colapso nervoso, com o de Sasuke era bem capaz de desmaiar _(N/A: já estavam a pensar que eu ia deixar ela achar o Gaara igual ao Sasuke não? Pois, mas o Sasuke é o Sasuke!)_ – e pessoal, esta é a Haruno Sakura!

- Olá Sakura prazer em conhecer-te! – disse Hinata um pouco envergonhada.

- O prazer é meu! – disse Sakura estendendo um sorriso.

- Bem-vinda à nossa humilde casa rosinha! – disse Gaara sorrindo pela alcunha que havia aplicado e lançando mais uma vez um olhar intenso e no entanto amável a Sakura.

- Obrigada ruivinho! – disse Sakura também sorrindo pela alcunha e retribuindo o olhar malicioso _(N/A: Parece que Sasuke vai ter problemas com Gaara)_.

- Olá, bem-vinda! – disse Neji estendendo sua mão a Sakura.

- Obrigada! – respondeu Sakura imitando o gesto.

Ficaram então todos à espera que Sasuke desse as boas-vindas a Sakura o que não aconteceu. Esperaram e esperaram mais um bocado… Simplesmente nada. Sakura olhou para ele como que suplicante por uma recepção mas este fingia olhar o teto desinteressado.

- Dobe! Dobe só falta você! – disse Naruto entre dentes esboçando um grande sorriso a Sakura enquanto cutucava Sasuke. Este pela primeira vez relaxou os braços que até então estavam cruzados por cima do peito e olhando de relance para Naruto e depois para Sakura finalmente acrescentou:

- Hn… Prazer!

Apesar de breve, o olhar que Sasuke dirigiu a Sakura foi o suficiente para que ela perdesse todas as forças e coragem que tinha até então. Aquilo que lhe valeu foi ela estar sentada porque senão tinha plena consciência que teria ido parar ao chão.

Sakura não sabia porque mas sempre que olhava as esferas negras de Sasuke sentia que não tinha chão por baixo de seus pés e o ar lhe fugia dos pulmões para bem longe. Era estranho, mas realmente acontecia. Passado um bom tempo Sakura finalmente ganhou força e oxigénio para algo como:

- Ah… O prazer é todo meu Sasuke-kun!

Mas rapidamente a sua força logo lhe escapou outra vez depois de perceber o sufixo que havia aplicado no nome de Sasuke e não no dos outros rapazes. Olhou a medo para o resto das pessoas e repreendeu-se mentalmente por o ter feito. Todas a olhavam intrigados e rapidamente Sakura percebeu o porquê quando olhou para Sasuke que a olhava confuso com o sufixo. Nesse momento Sakura ganhou a cor do seu cabelo e tentou-se esconder em algum buraco mas não encontrou nenhum. Gaara apenas se limitou a dar um sorriso de canto a Sakura que a acalmou e a fez voltar ao normal. Ela também não sabia porque mas estava gostando daquele ruivinho!

- Pois… - disse Tenten quebrando o gelo – Estás a gostar de estar cá Sakura?! Gosta do orfanato?

Sakura apressou-se a responder tentando esquecer o que se havia passado:

- Sim… Ah… Quer dizer… Ainda não conheço muito mas acho que sim… Não sei! – respondeu Sakura deixando Tenten ainda mais indignada do que antes.

"_Miúda bem complicada", pensou Tenten_!

- Ainda não conhece muito? Quer dizer que ainda ninguém lhe fez uma visita guiada? Isso é um ultraje rosinha… - respondeu Gaara abrindo um grande sorriso para Sakura.

- Eu a levei até ao quarto Sakura-chan apenas não lhe mostrei o resto porque não tive tempo. – apressou-se Naruto a dizer.

- Sim Naruto, eu sei! Mas já que está tão indignado ruivinho, talvez me pudesse mostrar melhor o lugar onde me vim meter. – lançou Sakura em tom de brincadeira.

Os olhos intensos de Gaara se intensificaram ainda mais e o seu sorriso de canto se alargou assim que se começou a levantar da cadeira para cumprir o "desafio" proposto por Sakura.

Sakura sorriu vitoriosa e já se ia a levantar quando Sasuke se levantou como um flecha e estendeu a sua mão a Sakura que ficou num estado de total confusão!

- Vem! Conheço melhor o lugar onde se veio meter do que o "ruivinho" – disse Sasuke acentuando a palavra "ruivinho" e olhando para Gaara.

Sakura paralisou completamente com aquela atitude por parte de Sasuke e olhou de relance para Gaara que encarava Sasuke com os seus olhos verdes a ferver de raiva. Sasuke apenas se limitou a manter o seu olhar negro e frio em Gaara enquanto esperava uma resposta de Sakura que teimava em querer sair.

"_Meu Deus que faço agora?! Ruivo rebelde ou moreno misterioso?!", pensou Sakura._

- Ah… Sasuke… Hum… Eu acho melhor ir com o Gaa…

- Ainda bem que aceitas! – interrompeu Sasuke agarrando a mão de Sakura e afastando-a da mesa com ele.

Sakura só conseguiu olhar para trás para ver um Gaara a flamejar levantar-se perplexo.

oOo

Sakura e Sasuke andavam agora os dois pelos corredores calados. Ele de mãos nos bolsos e ela encarava o chão esperando ele dizer alguma coisa.

- Hn… Lamento o que aconteceu aos teus pais! – disse Sasuke tentando criar assunto.

Uma pontada de dor atingiu o coração de Sakura fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse o que não passou despercebido a Sasuke que automaticamente parou de andar para a encarar preocupado

- Desculpa não devia ter falado nisto. Foi muito impertinente e insensível da minha parte…

- Hum… Não… A culpa não é tua de eu ser tão fraca e não conseguir manter uma conversa racional sobre este assunto! – suspirou Sakura olhando envergonhada os grandes olhos negros de Sasuke.

- Hn… Fraca?! Sim realmente és fraca!

Sakura arregalou os olhos fazendo o verde ficar mais vivo. Não era aquela resposta que esperava ouvir de Sasuke. Doía até o facto de ele pensar assim, apesar de Sakura sentir que era a mais pura verdade.

- Desculpa! – foi o que Sasuke conseguiu ouvir de Sakura antes de se exaltar e explodir com tudo o que tinha.

- Mas tu sabes sequer o que significa fraco?!

Não ouviu qualquer resposta vinda da rosada, esta olhava-o intrigada. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que ele estava a falar.

- Ser fraco é não admitir que temos o direito de nos sentirmos tristes e desbastados em momentos como este! – gritou Sasuke dando dois passos atrás para observar melhor a rosada - Ser fraco é fazer transparecer que somos fortes quando não o somos Sakura… - continuou mais calmo após perceber o quão duro tinha sido com a rosada que se encontrava em estado de choque encostada à parede - Ser fraco é não chorar por aqueles que amamos e perdemos – lágrimas começaram-se a formar nos olhos de Sakura - Isto é ser fraco!

Sakura olhava desesperada para Sasuke digerindo tudo o que ele lhe havia dito. Sabia que talvez naquele momento devesse deixar escorrer com vontade as lágrimas que tanto se queriam ver livres dos seus olhos e provar a Sasuke que não era fraca naquele sentindo, mas a estúpida promessa que havia feito a si mesma gritava alto na sua cabeça, ainda mais alto que as palavras de Sasuke.

Num acto irreflexivo limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e olhou novamente para Sasuke suplicando por compreensão. Infelizmente não foi isso que encontrou nos olhos dele. A sua expressão era fria e distante novamente e aproximava-se bastante de desdém naquele momento.

- Sim afinal tinhas razão! És de facto demasiado fraca… - terminou Sasuke afastando-se pelos corredores e desaparecendo na imensidão daquele local.

Sakura apenas permaneceu assim durante algum tempo. Na sua cabeça um monte de coisas corria sem parar. As palavras de Sasuke, a sua promessa, os seus pais, os seus novos amigos e principalmente, Sasuke… Deixou-se afundar na parede ao pensar na última coisa. Como é que alguém que a conhecia há tão pouco tempo conseguia compreender tão bem o que ela tentava reprimir e guardar só para si. Era impossível como aquele rapaz que ela mal conhecia tinha tanta influência no que ela pensava e principalmente no que ela sentia. Sakura sentia-se suja! Suja por saber que o que ele dissera era verdade e ainda mais suja porque sabia que independentemente de como aquilo lhe tivera atingido ela não iria mudar. Iria ser para sempre fraca naquele sentido.

oOo

Após a conversa que tivera com Sasuke, Sakura voltou para o seu quarto e foi tomar um banho muito demorado para depois se deitar. A verdade é que tinha chegado naquele dia ao orfanato e já tanta coisa tinha acontecido para um primeiro dia. Estava a precisar de descansar umas boas por isso avisou Tenten que não iria jantar e esperava acordar apenas no dia seguinte.

Deitou-se na cama e pela primeira vez olhou com atenção para o quarto que seria o seu para sempre. Tinha um ar aconchegante mas precisava de um toque à Sakura. As paredes eram brancas e pelo menos um teria que passar a ser cor-de-rosa. A sua cama, que se encontrava encostada a uma parede branca que brevemente passaria a ser cor-de-rosa, era fofinha mas faltavam-lhe os peluches para ser aconchegante. À frente da cama havia uma secretária com um portátil e ao lado uma estante com alguns livros e CD'S e obviamente um leitor de CD'S prateado e na outra parede um armário embutido e ao lado a porta do banheiro que não era grande mas suficientemente espaçoso para ela. Adormeceu assim, com várias ideias para a redecoração do seu quarto.

_BIP BIP_

O barulho do despertador fez Sakura acordar. Olhou para o mostrador. Eram 9:30! Preferia continuar a dormir mas algo lhe disse para se levantar, encarar mais um dia e possivelmente falar com Sasuke sobre a sua explosão no dia anterior agora que tinha as ideias mais claras.

Levantou-se e foi até ao banheiro tomar um banho relaxante. Demorou apenas 15 minutos e saiu de lá de robe procurando por suas coisas na mala. Mais uma das coisas a fazer naquele dia era organizar suas coisas no armário. Rapidamente encontrou o que desejava e vestiu-se com umas calças jeans e uma camisola azul com decote em V. Calçou as suas all-star azul-bebé e deixou os seus longos cabelos soltos.

Respirou fundo, abriu a porta e olhou para baixo encontrando um papel cor-de-rosa com o seu nome no chão. Abriu-o e leu-o curiosa.

"

_Bom-dia, espero que tenhas dormido bem! Estou à tua espera na fonte do jardim e tenho pequeno-almoço. Decidi comunicar-to desta forma para que não te possam roubar de mim outra vez. Beijinho rosinha!_

"

Sakura acabou de ler o bilhete e percebeu o seu autor pela alcunha que lhe deu. Sorriu para si e lembrou-se que não sabia onde era a tal fonte do jardim. Naruto quando a acompanhou até ao quarto tinha-lhe dito qualquer coisa sobre isso. Tentou a todo o custo lembrar-se… Parte de trás, jardim, piscina, FONTE!

- É isso! – gritou, talvez demasiado alto pois a sua voz ecoou no corredor.

A fonte ficava na parte de trás do orfanato no grande jardim que tinha a piscina.

oOo

Encaminhou-se rapidamente para lá, não queria fazer o seu pequeno-almoço esperar.

Olhou para a fonte e encontrou um ruivo a acenar para ela. Estava sentando numa toalha vermelha que tinha comida em cima.

"_O meu pequeno-almoço", pensou Sakura._

-Bom dia rosinha! Dormiste bem? Achei que estivesses com fome já que não foste jantar e por isso preparei-te este pequeno miminho! – disse Gaara sorrindo alegremente para Sakura.

Esta corou ao perceber que ele ficava mais giro assim sorrindo abertamente.

- Estou a morrer de fome ruivinho – disse olhando para os bolos em cima da toalha - e vou começar por…

- Por nenhum! – interrompeu-a Sasuke que se encontrava atrás dela – Tsunade quer que tomes o pequeno-almoço com ela para discutirem algumas coisas sobre ti.

"_Bolas", acrescentaram mentalmente Sakura e Gaara!_

- E tu és o moço dos recados Sasuke?! – perguntou Gaara com desboche.

- Eu até te respondia "ruivinho" mas o meu recado ainda não está completo. Tenho que acompanhar a Sakura até à Tsunade – Sasuke sorria desafiante para Gaara – vamos "rosinha"!

- Sim… Vamos – Sakura olhou para Gaara e piscou-lhe o olho – Encontramo-nos mais logo e já agora adorei a surpresa RUIVINHO – disse Sakura enfatizando a ultima palavra e olhando de lado para Sasuke.

Gaara mais uma vez ficou simplesmente a ver Sakura se afastar com Sasuke.

"_Fiquei outra vez a ver navios"!_

**CONTINUA**

E finalmente saiu o quarto capítulo! ALELUIA não?!

Ok, eu sei que me atrasei descomunalmente mas eu tenho uma desculpa mesmo, mesmo muito boa… AULAS! AULAS! E MAIS AULAS!

Andei mesmo sem tempo para nada, mas agora com as férias prometo que vou começar a postar novamente os capítulos no seu devido tempo.

Bem em relação ao capítulo espero que gostem do desenrolar que isto ta a tomar. Acho que o Sasuke precisa começar a ter cuidado com o Gaara e vice-versa xD o "Ruivinho" anda a pisar terreno protegido ,D

Agora como de costume vou voltar à minha personalidade de pedinte e pedir por "REVIEWS". Mesmo que não tenham gostado, MANDEM REVIEWS! Se tiverem adorado, MANDEM REVIEWS! Se quiserem que eu desapareça do , MANDEM REVIEWS! Se quiserem que eu post mais rápido o próximo capitulo, MANDEM REVIEWS! Se quiserem que eu me vista de Pai Natal e apareça a vossa casa, MANDEM REVIEWS!

Pronto já chega de ser pedinchona. Vamos aos agradecimentos… Como prometido o quarto capitulo está aqui hoje graças a:

**- ****Marjorie Haruno**** – **Como prometido está aqui o seu capitulo! Ainda bem que não comentou apenas pela chantagem e sim porque gosta da Fic, mas fico feliz que a chantagem tenha ajudado :D E sim ela vai encontrar amigos verdadeiros neste lugar! Obrigada pelo comentário *.* espero que continue a acompanhar!

**- Rittinha – **Ainda bem que gostas da Fic, fico mesmo muito feliz! Espero que gostes também deste capitulo e do desenvolvimento SASUSAKU xD Agora só uma perguntinha pequenina… Pela maneira como escreves por acaso não és de Portugal? Se calhar estou a fazer filmes mas parece-me! Será? Obrigadíssimo pela review :b e desculpa pela demora na actualização mas como prometido aqui está o capitulozinho!

**Claudia Boo**, BEIJOS


	5. Porque!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, todos os louros vão para Masashi Kishimoto, eu apenas vou pegar emprestado!

Qualquer nota que eu tenha a fazer no meio da história estará entre parênteses. Ex: blablabla (N/A: blablabla) blablabla

_**NOTA**__: As minhas fics estão escritas em português europeu, até porque é a minha língua e tenho muito orgulho nela. Mas decidi que iria tentar por alguns "brasileirismos" para melhor compreensão de meus leitores._

oOo

_- Sim… Vamos – Sakura olhou para Gaara e piscou-lhe o olho – Encontramo-nos mais logo e já agora adorei a surpresa RUIVINHO – disse Sakura enfatizando a última palavra e olhando de lado para Sasuke._

_Gaara mais uma vez ficou simplesmente a ver Sakura se afastar com Sasuke._

"_Fiquei outra vez a ver navios"!_

oOo

Encontravam-se agora os dois caminhando pelos corredores em direcção à directoria. Sasuke de mãos nos bolsos e Sakura encarando o chão. Déja Vu não?! A única diferença nesta situação, é que Sakura não esperava Sasuke falar. Sakura tentava ganhar coragem para falar com ele sobre o dia anterior. Queria-lhe dizer tudo o que sentia, tudo o que tinha guardado só para si. Queria-se explicar! Explicar porque reagia daquela maneira sempre que tocavam no assunto de seus pais. Não queria que ele achasse que ela era fraca, que ela não tinha sentimentos, que ela era um mostro sem coração. Apesar de o conhecer à pouco tempo Sakura importava-se imenso com o que ele pensava dela… E por isso queria-se abrir com ele, desabafar e poder sentir-se aliviada como há muito não sentia.

Olhou de canto para ele. Continuava de mãos nos bolsos, olhando frio e sério para a frente. Pensou em chamar por ele e fazê-lo olha-la, mas sempre que tentava algo do género sua voz desaparecia.

- Olha eu… - falaram os dois em uníssono. Era incrível como as vozes deles possuíam uma harmonia perfeita. Elas se completavam, sem a mínima desafinação. Era perfeito!

- Podes falar… - rapidamente Sakura contornou a situação. Ela queria mesmo muito dizer-lhe o que sentia, mas se ele também tinha algo para lhe falar, ela preferia saber antes de dizer o que quer que fosse. Talvez ela nem precisasse de se explicar para Sasuke. Talvez ele fosse-se desculpar pelo que havia dito e o assunto morresse ali. Talvez ele no fundo a compreende-se. Talvez ele no fundo, apenas quisesse o bem dela. Talvez…

Olhou para Sasuke. Ele encarava-a receoso. Desta vez os seus olhos não induziam distância, frieza, mas sim… preocupação?! Não, não podia ser isso. Sakura só podia estar enganada. Encarou novamente os orbes negros de Sasuke e assustou-se com o que viu. Havia realmente uma ponta de preocupação neles. Só não conseguia perceber porquê. Reparou que Sasuke apertava sua própria mão com raiva. Sakura estava a achar aquilo tudo muito estranho. O estado de Sasuke não era de facto normal e aquele silêncio estava a tornar-se irritante.

- Sasuke que se passa?! – Sakura estava realmente a ficar preocupada com aquilo e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Não obteve resposta. O moreno encarava o chão frenético. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse demasiado exagerado para o motivo. Mas qual era o motivo?

- Sasuke por favor diz qualquer coisa? – aquilo era mesmo estranho e Sakura sentia-o.

- Tu… - começou Sasuke atropelando-se no meio das palavras – O Gaara… - Sakura olhava-o simplesmente estática. Começava a perceber o rumo das palavras de Sasuke e não estava a gostar nem um bocadinho – Vocês estão juntos?!

PUM!

Sakura olhava-o incrédula. Quer dizer que aquilo era tudo por causa de ciúmes. Ciúmes que nem sequer tinham razão de ser. Afinal ciúmes de quem? De quê?

- Sasuke! – balbuciou irritada – Porquê que me estás a perguntar isso?

Sasuke apressou-se a encarar Sakura apercebendo-se do perigo que aquela pergunta lhe trazia. Os olhos de Sakura flamejavam. E talvez com um pouco de razão. Afinal, quem era ele para se intrometer na vida amorosa dela?! Principalmente quando ele estava a fazer de tudo para que ela não existisse. Pelo menos com Gaara. Já tinha conseguido arruinar dois de seus encontros, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de pensar se houve outros.

- Eu… Não sei! Mas não gosto minimamente disso! – as últimas palavras saíram-lhe irreflectidas. Quase que automaticamente. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por o ter feito. Agora Sakura quase que partia para cima dele, tamanha era a raiva.

-Não gostas minimamente disso? AHH?! – a última exclamação saiu em forma de grito, mais agudo do que Sakura pretendia.

- Sakura… eu… ah… - Sasuke tentou desculpar-se – Tsunade está à tua espera!

Dito isto recomeçou o seu caminho sem esperar uma resposta de Sakura. De facto não deveria ter falado naquilo, mas algo dentro dele era mais forte que a sua racionalidade. Só não percebia o que era.

Sakura por outro lado estava com uma enorme vontade de o matar. Quem era ele para lhe fazer perguntas daquelas?! Só se conheciam há dois dias e já tanta coisa se tinha passado entre os dois. Primeiro derrubou-a quase que se recusando a sair de cima dela o que a fez ficar num estado de hipnose ao encontrar os seus orbes negros, que a enfeitiçavam por completo. Depois ignorou-a completamente quando se tornaram a encontrar. Mais tarde "roubou-a" do rapaz mais giro que já tinha visto, bem o segundo mais giro, para depois gritar com ela sobre o que ela sentia ou deixava de sentir. Mais tarde tornou a rouba-la desse mesmo segundo rapaz mais giro que já tinha visto e agora fez-lhe a pergunta mais impensada e menos esperada do mundo. Tudo isto em dois dias! Sim, de facto Sakura não conseguia compreender Sasuke. Aquilo não era atitude de um adolescente normal. Talvez fosse por isso que Sakura se sentia tão atraída por ele. Pela sua frieza, pela sua distância, pela sua indiferença, pelo simples facto de não o conseguir compreender.

Seguiu-o com muitos pensamentos a flutuarem na sua cabeça. Não conseguiu voltar a encarar Sasuke, nem voltar a dirigir-lhe a palavra sequer. Este também não o fez. Continuou seu caminho de mãos nos bolsos até chegarem à directoria.

- Tsunade está à tua espera lá dentro – pronunciou antes de se virar pelo caminho contrário. Sakura apenas ficou a vê-lo afastar-se.

- Não! – respondeu Sakura.

Sasuke parou e virou-se para encara-la confuso.

- Não percebi… - disse Sasuke ainda encarando o chão.

- Não estamos juntos! – esclareceu Sakura e entrou na directoria, mas não sem antes ver Sasuke levantar a cabeça e exibir um sorriso de canto vitorioso.

oOo

Entrou na directoria ainda meia entorpecida com os acontecimentos. Tanta coisa já se tinha passado nos dois dias em que esteve naquele colégio. Pelo menos essas coisas ocupavam-lhe a mente e não pensava noutras coisas.

- Ah Sakura querida entra! – exclamou Tsunade enquanto se levantava para receber Sakura. – Queridinha temos umas coisinhas pequeninas para resolver. Prometo que te tomo pouco do teu tempo. Assim aproveitamos e tomamos o pequeno-almoço juntas!

- Sim claro. – concordou Sakura enquanto que se sentava na cadeira à frente de Tsunade. Reparou que havia três chávenas de café e três cadeiras. – Desculpe a pergunta mas, estamos esperando mais alguém?!

_TOC TOC_

- Ai Tsunade desculpe o atraso, mas o transito estava impossível – disse uma voz feminina – ROSINHA!... Que saudades que eu tinha – gritou essa mesma voz correndo para abraçar Sakura freneticamente.

- Ai Isabela estás-me a esmagar! – balbuciou Sakura tentando libertar-se do abraço – ainda ontem me viste! Não foi assim há tanto tempo…

- Ai mas eu tinha tantas saudades tuas! Então conta-me tudo… Já fizeste amigos, conheceste algum rapaz giro – Isabela começou a disparatar o que me fez duvidar seriamente se aquela era a mulher bem sucedida que eu conhecia.

- Menina Isabela acho que a Sakurinha tem tempo para lhe contar tudo, mas penso que agora temos outros assuntos para resolver – apressou-se Tsunade. Não queria alongar demasiado aquela conversa pois tinha a sua preciosa garrafinha de sake à sua espera _(N/A: Sempre a mesma coisa xD)_.

- Bem Sakura do que a Tsunade te quer falar é da tua mesada. – Sakura estremeceu ao pensar naquilo. Afinal estavam a falar do dinheiro de seus pais. Não se sentia bem a usa-lo. – Sei que te custa falar disto, mas a verdade é que é necessário. O dinheiro agora é teu por direito. Apesar de não poderes controla-lo antes de atingires a maioridade, podemos chegar a um acordo com o teu tutor, neste caso a Tsunade, sobre uma possível mesada para poderes comprar as tuas coisas.

- Claro querida que eu te concederei tudo o que precisares e tudo o que quiseres. – esclareceu Tsunade.

O silêncio reinou no local por alguns minutos até que Sakura conseguiu por fim falar.

- Tudo bem, mas vocês escolhem a quantia e eu só tenho uma pequena exigência a fazer. – disse Sakura levantando o indicador no ar. – Eu gostava de usar algum dinheiro para decorar o meu quarto. De maneira a torna-lo um pouco mais aconchegante.

Tsunade e Isabela entreolharam-se e depois disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- TUDO BEM!

oOo

O pequeno-almoço com Tsunade e Isabela correra muito bem. Após a conversa que tivera com elas, aprendera a aceitar melhor o facto de que o dinheiro de seus pais agora lhe pertencia e também concordaram numa quantia bastante simpática para sua mesada. Esta seria um pouco "alargada" este mês para decorar o seu quarto, mas Sakura tinha a certeza que não iria gastar todos os meses toda a sua mesada até porque era mais do que recebia com seus pais. Também quando vivia com seus pais, não precisava de gastar a sua mesada pois tudo o que queria caía a seus pés quase de pára-quedas. Agora tinha que aprender a viver por sua conta e a gerir o seu próprio dinheiro.

Encaminhava-se agora com Isabela para a sua sala de convívio _(N/A: Vamos fazer uma pequena revisão da disposição do orfanato para não ser muito confuso. No primeiro andar estão as várias salas de convívio separadas por idades das pessoas que vivem no orfanato, o refeitório, a directoria, a biblioteca e as salas de aulas porque eles têm aulas no orfanato. Depois no átrio de entrada há uma escadaria que desdobra em duas alas, a masculina e a feminina com os dormitórios. Peço desculpa mas acho que não tinha esclarecido isto muito bem :S Continuando à história agora…) _com o propósito de apresenta-la a seus novos amigos. Entraram na sala de convívio. Esta tinha uma enorme geladeira com bebidas e sandes num canto, e de resto era completa por puff's e sofás com algumas mesas de centro entre elas. Tinha também um grande plasma onde se podia jogar videojogos e ver dvd's e uma mesa de bilhar.

Sakura entrou na sala de convívio com Isabela e foi sentar-se junto das raparigas num dos sofás. Os rapazes estavam-se a divertir na mesa de bilhar, Neji e Gaara contra Naruto e Sasuke, e pela cara de emburrado de Naruto era visível que eles estavam a perder.

- Olá meninas! – disse Sakura apresentando Isabela – esta é a minha melhor amiga Isabela.

- Oi! – responderam Tenten e Hinata em harmonia. – Eu sou a Tenten e esta é a Hinata. – disse Tenten apresentando-se a Isabela.

- O prazer é todo meu! Espero que estejam a tratar bem aqui a minha rosinha. – disse Isabela abraçando Sakura.

Hinata e Tenten rapidamente se começaram a rir da alcunha aplicada por Isabela. Parece que aquela alcunha era muito utilizada.

- Foi algo que eu disse? – perguntou Isabela admirada.

- Não… Não… Apenas achamos piada a essa alcunha… É algo que tem dado muito que falar por aqui! – esclareceu Tenten por entre risos.

- Meninas não comecem por favor… - suplicou Sakura um pouco vermelha.

Os rapazes que já se tinham apercebido da nova companhia apressaram-se a terminar o jogo de bilhar e a juntarem-se às meninas.

- Olá meu nome é Neji – disse Neji esticando a mão a Isabela.

- Olá! Eu sou a Isabela… - respondeu sorrindo e retribuindo o gesto.

- Eu sou UZUMAKI NARUTO – disse Naruto atropelando Neji que quase caiu do sofá.

- Olá Naruto…

- Sabaku no Gaara, prazer em conhecê-la!

- Ah um cavalheiro! O prazer é meu Gaara. – disse Isabela, fazendo Gaara esboçar um sorriso aberto.

"_Eih esse sorriso é meu!", pensou Sakura._

- E tu és? – perguntou Isabela olhando para Sasuke.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – respondeu frio sem sequer se designar a olhar para Isabela.

Depois daquela resposta o ambiente morreu um bocado, pelo menos para Sakura pois os rapazes e Isabela falavam alegremente. Eles babavam-se mais do que falavam e isso já estava a começar a irritar as raparigas. Mas afinal o que ela tinha que elas não?! Até Sakura já estava a começar a ficar enciumada. Afinal até o Gaara se estava ali a derreter todo para Isabela. Sakura reparou pela primeira vez que Isabela estava diferente do costume. Os cabelos normalmente presos em um coque, estavam desta vez soltos e ligeiramente ondulados e Sakura pela primeira vez pode perceber o quão longos e bonitos eram. As elegantes saias-lápis foram desta vez substituídas por uns jeans super justos que assentavam brilhantemente com a blusinha ao xadrez em tons de cinzento e os sapatos pretos de salto agulha. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante, não admira que todos os seus amigos se estivessem a babar por ela.

Apercebeu-se que isso não era bem verdade, pois Sasuke encontrava-se tão aborrecido como ela no canto do sofá. Afinal ele não estava derretido por Isabela, isso era algo bom.

- Sakura devias trazer a Isabela cá mais vezes! – disse Gaara tirando Sakura dos seus desvaneios.

- Hum… - murmurou Sakura deixando todos admirados.

- NÃO… NÃO PODE SER! – gritava Naruto agitando freneticamente Sakura pelos ombros – ESTAS A FICAR MONOSSILABA COMO O DOBE!

- Ai Naruto, deixa de ser melga! – cortou Gaara tirando Sakura dos braços de Naruto. – E tu agora vens comigo, afinal temos um assunto pendente! – exclamou Gaara abrindo um sorriso para Sakura! O sorriso!

- Mas Gaara está quase na hora do almoço… - disse Sakura.

- Exactamente! – exclamou Gaara e puxou Sakura pela mão para fora da sala de convívio antes que "alguém" conseguisse estragar tudo novamente.

oOo

Chegaram os dois ainda de mãos dadas a fonte no jardim de trás do orfanato. O mesmo local de manhã continuava com a toalha vermelha no chão mas desta vez tinha comida para um possível almoço em vez de pequeno-almoço.

- E aqui está o seu almoço rosinha! – disse Gaara puxando Sakura para a toalha. – Espero que gostes de tudo…

- Está perfeito! – exclamou Sakura sorrindo para Gaara.

De repente o sorriso transformou-se em confusão ao ver Gaara olhando para todos os lados como se procurasse algo ou alguém.

- Procuras alguém?! – perguntou Sakura confusa.

- Não, tenho tudo o que preciso aqui! Estava a ver era senão havia aqui alguém a tentar roubar-te de mim… - disse com cara de malandro. – Sabes és uma pessoa muito requisitada rosinha. Estava a ver quando é que ia ter espaço na tua agenda.

- Para ti há sempre espaço na minha agenda! – disse Sakura um bocado impensadamente o que a fez corar mais tarde.

- Envergonhada rosinha?! – perguntou Gaara aproximando-se dela e segurando a sua mão.

- Nada disso ruivinho, mas acho que devemos comer antes que fique frio! – respondeu dando-lhe uma leve batida no nariz.

A tarde passou bastante rápido na companhia de Gaara e Sakura cada vez gostava mais dele. Ele fazia-a rir e principalmente esquecer-se de tudo o que a incomodava. Ele era o tipo de rapaz que fazia qualquer rapariga sentir-se nas nuvens e era isso que estava a acontecer com Sakura. Sentia-se nas nuvens.

Encontravam-se os dois agora sentados na relva perto da piscina olhando as estrelas. Sakura tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro de Gaara e este uma mão atrás da cintura da rosada.

- Por mim ficava aqui a noite toda apreciando a sua beleza! – exclamou Gaara olhando de canto para Sakura.

- Sim! De facto as estrelas são lindas, tão misteriosas, tão distantes, tão seguras de si e do efeito que têm nos outros… - respondeu Sakura e apercebeu-se de imediato que tinha acabado de traçar o perfil de Sasuke. Sim ele podia ser comparado às estrelas em várias coisas. Ambos eram únicos e iguais a si próprios… Misteriosos… Distantes… Seguros… Perfeitos… Perdíamos a noção do tempo ao contempla-los… Radiantes… E tantas outras coisas que Sakura podia enumerar! Era incrível como ele estava sempre em seus pensamentos. Mesmo ali aconchegada nos braços de alguém maravilhoso, Sakura pensava em Sasuke. Era de facto uma realidade que Sakura se sentia completamente fascinada por ele desde o primeiro momento em que o viu. Não conseguia era perceber o porquê de todo esse fascínio. Era claro que todos os seus atributos e qualidades tinham alguma culpa no cartório, mas se fosse só por causa disso, o resto das meninas também agiriam de igual forma e isso não acontecia. Nunca viu Hinata ou Tenten olharem de um modo a não ser de amizade para Sasuke. Tenten até conseguia ser bastante implicativa com ele e não se deixava abalar com os olhares intensos que ele lhe mandava ao contrário de Sakura que teria ficado completamente presa a eles e sem noção do que se passava ao redor. Haveria algo na maneira de ele ser que era diferente com ela?! Não… Não havia! Sasuke tratava de igual forma todas as raparigas do orfanato. De forma distante e fria, mas ele era assim com toda a gente… A não ser com Naruto que era muito pior, mas aquilo tratava-se apenas de uma grande amizade camuflada por um grande desprezo. Não era preciso estar-se ali há muito tempo para perceber que aqueles dois se amavam como irmãos mais do que tudo. Mas Sakura também sabia que de certeza que ele não andava a gritar e a fazer perguntas estúpidas às outras raparigas. Que não se metia na vida delas como na dela. Droga! Porque que ele era assim?! Porque?

- Eu não me estava a referir às estrelas Sakura! – disse Gaara interrompendo Sakura dos seus desvaneios.

Sakura corou com o que ouviu e ainda mais quando se apercebeu de que Gaara se tinha aproximado dela e que seus rostos estavam apenas a alguns centímetros de distância. Imaginou que era Sasuke que ali estava em vez de Gaara e isso a fez encurtar a distância. Gaara percebeu isso como uma permissão para avançar e estava prestes a unir seus lábios aos da sua "rosinha" quando alguém saltou para o seu colo gritando aos seus ouvidos.

- GAARA! QUE SAUDADES!

Sakura foi instantaneamente derrubada mas rapidamente se levantou a espumar de raiva preparando-se para enfrentar a loira espampanante que estava em cima do seu "ruivinho".

- Temari sai de cima de mim, JÁ! – Gaara tentava a todo o custo livrar-se da maluca que estava em cima dele mas ela não parecia querer aceder aos seus pedidos.

- Mas eu tinha tantas saudades tuas irmãozinho lindo! Tens uma namoradinha nova como é que ela se chama? – ambos se viraram para encarar Sakura, mas ela já não estava lá. – Ui onde é que ela se meteu? Será que ficou chateada?

- AI SAI DE CIMA! – gritou Gaara, finalmente derrubando a ruiva e pondo-se de pé – SAKURA! ONDE ESTÁS? Será que ela ficou a pensar alguma coisa errada?

**CONTINUA**

E aqui está o quinto capítulo pronto e dentro do prazo! ALELUIA não?!

Hoje não me vou alongar muito… Por isso em cinco frases, digo:

_**1º-**__ Que será que aconteceu a Sakura?_

_**2º-**__ Será que ela ficou mesmo chateada ou foi outra coisa?_

_**3º-**__ Provavelmente o próximo capítulo demorará um pouquinho mais a sair, desculpem!_

_**4º-**__ Se quiserem mandem reviews, senão quiserem não mandem reviews, MAS EU GOSTAVA QUE SIM :D_

_**5º-**__**Rittinha**__ obrigado por continuares a acompanhar a minha humilde Fic e espero que gostes deste capitulo (eu sei que está a puxar para uma grande porcaria mas foi o que se arranjou :S)_

**Claudia Boo**, BEIJOS


End file.
